Many applications, such as automotive instrument panels, employ a number of switches to control various functions and only a limited space is available to accommodate all the switches. By combining two functions in a single switch assembly, the space can be utilized more efficiently. The mode switch for heating and air conditioning, and the fan switch, each are high current rotary switches, rated up to 25 amps. Momentary contact pushbutton switches for functions like controlling the rear defog, are low current devices. It is desirable to combine the functions in a single switch device to provide high current rotary switching and momentary on-off functions accessible at any rotary position.